The Fourth Member of the Golden Trio
by dramionelove22
Summary: "You're wearing a dress, Cosette," Ron states dumbly. "Why yes, Ron, yes I am," Cosette throws back sarcastically. "We're in the woods! On the run! Why do you feel the need to wear a dress?" Ron asks. "Just because we're on the run, living in the woods, and trying to defeat a meglomaniac does not mean we need to dress like it!" Cosette exclaims while rolling her eyes.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A/N: Please review, this is my first story ever and i hope you enjoy it! Thank you!

The girl was born on February sixteenth. It was an exceptionally warm night for February in London.

The baby was born to a pureblood witch with light hair and light eyes, she was stunning; (the man was attracted to veelas and she was the most stunning one he had ever come across).

A man with clean cut dark brown hair stood off to side as the woman puffed, beads of sweat trickling down her cheeks. Dark circles had formed under both of their eyes, worried for their unborn child. The veela had been in labor for almost forty-six hours now, she had chose to not use magic to help deliver her child. Healer Valvorosa was growing restless worrying that she could not deliver the baby naturally as she had wished she could. The woman still refused to do it with the help of magic, much to the dismay of her husband.

The man's eyes scanned over her body as she passed out from exhaustion again, he ran his hands over his face before letting out a tremendous sigh. "Do it while she's asleep," He told the healer, his dark eyes glaring into Valvorosa's back.

"But sir," The healer said in a shaky voice, his eyes flickering around the room nervously. Conflicted, he thought for a moment about what was best to do in this situation.

"Do it now," he whispered Impatiently, his eyes glaring into the healers. He quickly nodded his jaw tensed before he pulled out his wand saying soft incantations. The man stood in the corner watching as his wife's eyes flickered open in surprise when the baby let out her first screams. "Tom," She said in a weak voice her dull eyes stared at him intensely, while the healer passed her the child. "Tom," repeated again her right arm reaching out to him before her body went slack, her eyes stared through them as all traces of life flickered out of them. The healer shook his head sadly before passing the small bundle to the father covering the woman with a thin white sheet.

Tom turned and shifted on his feet slightly uncomfortable; his jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to gather an inkling as what to do with the child. He had just wanted a heir in case he died during the wizarding war, someone to spread his ideas about pureblood power. He sighed before continuing out of the door with the newborn in his arms.

Originally, no one was to know about the child or his dead wife but his followers welcomed the baby with open arms glad that their dark lord had a plan for the future. The child was handled with great care for the next year loved , treasured, and well taken care of. Tom Riddle hated to say it but the baby, whom would be called Cosette, had grown on him and if he was capable of loving someone she was it.

Tom didn't think to look at his daughter prophecy when he heard of the boy born at the end of July; he assumed that she would carry on his legacy even as she was left on a random door step the night he killed Lilly and James Potter, when he was no longer human he counted on her to hold together his troops. He was comforted with the knowledge that she would be just like him, pureblood and strong in her beliefs. He ordered to keep her safe, have no harm brought to her and if someone tried to harm her they would be tortured mercilessly.

Severus Snape looked up and down the muggle street before scurrying along the dark road holding the bundle in his arms. After the dark lord had fallen and many had turned on him the child was left alone in Snapes care. He decided it would be best to leave her with a nice muggle family, away from all the problems in the wizarding world. He sat her down on a dark doorstep making sure she was tucked in tightly. Her blue eyes looked up at him extremely wise looking for a child less than a year old. She let out a coo before her eyes shifted above her. Snape knew that at that exact time Harry Potter was being left on a doorstep as well, closed away from the world the two shared. That was the first step the two would take on the road to save the wizarding community.


	2. Fourth Year: Chapter One

Draco Malfoy admittedly has a thing for mudbloods. Maybe, he wouldn't admit it to himself but the fact that he spent most of third year screwing around with Hermione Granger proves that little fact on its own. The sneaking around halted when Hermione told Potter that she had feelings for him, leaving poor Draco alone and unloved (except for Pansy who hardly counts.)

These aforementioned conundrums were what plagued Draco Malfoy as he distractedly watched the *italics* very boring sorting ceremony. This sort of thing is never actually exciting unless you're the one that is being sorted and even then it gets boring to have to wait through all of your petulant peers. Honestly, who actually had time for this nonsense? Not Draco Malfoy is who! His eyes roamed over his manicured nails as a surly scowl pressed into his face. He did, however, perk up when a certain curvaceous body appeared in his view. His gaze had never been fortunate enough to roam this voluptuous figure before now, though she seemed to be around his age. He could barely discern her silky straight chocolaty locks from the robe that adorned her figure. She was tall and slightly above average weight (a thinner equivalent of that gorgeous Marilyn Monroe bird that muggles seemed obsessed with…just for reference…not that he also thought this muggle was gorgeous.) She moved up to the front, waiting for her name to be called, oh he hoped it would be called soon, he wanted to know exactly what the sirens name would be…how it would taste on his tongue.

"Cosette Bellamy," Professor McGonagall's clear voice rang out. The beautiful girl started to glide gracefully to the stool where she would be sat while the hat decided her destiny. She was pale, so extremely so that her freckles were more visibly spattered across her nose than anyone he had seen before. Her eyes, they were unlike any that he had seen before, brandy colored with blue veining within. Her cheeks looked as if she had taken a run before she was seated, she was perfect, except for her lips which were chapped and swollen from the cold air.

After what seemed to be a lengthy decision on the hats part her fate rang out… the house she was to identify with, "Gryffindor!" Promptly the other Gryffindor's stood up and cheered leading her to the correct table. Draco visibly slumped as did several other males throughout the houses. Draco would always it seemed, be stuck with Parkinson. Though, he could not be shaken off a beautiful dame that easily, even if it was slightly odd that she showed up in their fourth year.

Cosette was nervous and she ambled her way towards her new houses' table. She was relieved to see that they were rather welcoming despite what she had faced in France.

Blood status was an increasingly common topic of discussion in wizarding France and the muggleborns were beginning to be shunned from the prestige's Beauxbatons academy. She had gotten her notice late in June; the notice briefly stated that Beauxbatons had previously been a school only for half-blood and pure-blood witches usually of veela heritage. They wanted to return to the former glory at which their school was held, which means that all muggleborns were being relocated to other wizarding schools in Europe. Her muggle parents were quite frightened when they learned of this prejudiced against their beloved daughter. Of course, they also knew of *italics* him…the war that he had caused because of his beliefs.

Cosette sat patiently surrounded by, what she hoped was, her new friends. To her right was a boy with jet black and moss green eyes, covered by circular glasses, he looked kind and enthusiastic as he introduced himself to her. In the front of the boy sat another, this one was adorned with fiery red hair and a face full of freckles. Next to him was a very pretty girl, she was the nicest out of them all when introducing herself. She had the most unique brown hair and brown eyes that Cosette had ever seen.

The rest of the first years were quickly sorted into their respective houses. When the last first year had finally made it to their houses' table an exquisite assortment of mouthwatering food appeared right before them on the table. Cosette felt welcomed into their group as they began chattering about the previous three years the group had spent at Hogwarts together. Cosette was fully engrossed in the tale about a werewolf and a flying hippogriff, she had never heard of such a creature in her life!

Every being in the great hall startled when the large doors opened with a boom reminiscent of the thunder that was booming beyond the castle. Cosette turned to look as did the other three in her group. Everyone watched with large eyes and baited breath at the offender.

"That's Mad Eye Moody," Ron Weasley whispered to them as the large man stepped into the light. The man was tall his frame probably reaching a height of about 6'2 if he hadn't been leaning on a cane to help him walk. His bedraggled dark grey hair hung in string around his face, peculiar scars becoming noticeable as he trudged up towards where the other professors were seated. His eyes where his most astonishing feature besides the scowl that was placed on his face; One was the color of dark chocolate, the other was whirling in all directions trying to get a good look at everything around the foreboding wizard, and when it turned on Cosette, Harry, Ron, and Hermione it shown and electric blue that was a startling contrast to his pale skin.

"Welcome Alastor," Professor Dumbledore called out, meeting his old friend halfway and leading him to the other professors. They seemed to chat for a few minutes before the headmaster stood up and snapped his fingers. Promptly the food in front of the students disappeared. Their headmaster cast an amplifying charm as he tried to gain control over the rowdy students that sat before him. "Professor Moody is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year!" He announced. Cosette cast a look at the new professor and shuddered. Something was seemingly off about the man and she intended to discover what.

The beginning of Dumbledore's speech, as she was informed by the boys before Hermione sent a glare their way, was useless and should not be something one should follow. She discerned though through the rest of the student body that this seemed to be true and started space out before two words caught her attention. 'Triwizard tournament' her head shot around at breakneck speed listening intently to what the headmaster had started to say.

"…the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Cosette's eyes widened at the news. So the headmistress at Beauxbatons had not been mistaken when she deemed it necessary in the middle of the last term to start teaching the nonverbal wandless magic to the third years and above for this tournament. Cosette was very interested in what this would entail for the student body at Hogwarts. What an interesting time she had chosen to attend this great school! The headmaster then proceeded to explain the history of the tournament for those that did not know what it was.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in the fall, and the selection of the three contenders will take place on Halloween. An impartial Judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Gallons personal prize money." Many gasps from the witches and wizards could be heard through the great hall as they made gleeful eye contact with their friends. The headmaster continued to list of other restrictions that would be present on the tournament, which made many angry that and age restriction would be in place as an attempt to protect the students from the dangers that may lie ahead.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guest while they are with us, and will give your whole hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late; I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" The headmaster finished with a flourish of his hand.

Students started to head towards their respective house dorms; Hermione took hold of Cosette's hand leading the French witch to their shared destination. Cosette turned to have one last look at the wonderful great hall meeting slate colored eyes as she did. She smiled and started to wave but turned quickly as she tripped over her own two feet.


	3. Fourth year: Chapter two

Fourth year: Chapter two

IMPORTANT CLARIFACATION: This will probably be a long note because I need to clarify something a reviewer pointed out- Draco and Cosette are very biased characters, by that I mean that they both view things based on their own judgments which will cloud the things they say A LOT! They are not at all reliable narrators when it comes to characters they like or do not like. That being said, Draco very much views Cosette through a rose colored glass, so to speak. The reviewer said Cosette was a "Mary Sue" and to Draco she is. In reality Cosette is average to slightly above average, this is evident in the way others react to her. No one is extremely infatuated with her except for Draco. For an accurate description of what Cosette looks like: imagine Tom Riddle from the sixth movie with longer hair, blue-brown eyes, and some freckles. Very unspectacular; they both experience this fault when viewing each other; they're fifteen so Draco is definitely not as "God-like" as she perceives him to be. Cosette also has some major personality/character faults that become prevalent when the plot unfolds. I just thought I would make this clear to you guys because it's always been clear to me. So, I hope you enjoy and have a little better view of these characters now!

"That was Draco Malfoy," Hermione said later while Cosette was unpacking her belongings, she had an extensive collection of clothes and makeup that needed to be sorted. It seemed slightly ridiculous to Hermione but who was she to judge honestly she had her books and…so did Cosette it seemed who was levitating a _very _large collection into a book shelf.

"Who was?" Cosette asked looking puzzled. It seemed very random of Hermione to bring some boy she didn't even know up.

"That boy," Hermione stated, thinking that Cosette would understand, though when she didn't Hermione added "The one you waved at?"

"OH, The fit one with the blond hair!" Cosette turned around to continue to sort through her many large collections of stuff she had.

"He's in Slytherin," Hermione replied nonchalantly. She briefly recalled the little tryst they had shared in third year. She wondered briefly if Cosette would be as interested in Draco as he seemed to be in her. "He's rather nice when you get to know him but he's a total prat in front of everyone else. It's a little overwhelming to get used to at first," Hermione continued.

"Oh? It seems you have, you know, gotten to know him," Cosette hesitantly muttered, eyeing Hermione. Cosette, admittedly, was interested in the blond wizard she had made brief eye contact with earlier, though she knew it probably wouldn't lead to much.

"Well yes," Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowing. "We had a fling last year, nothing serious; we broke it off when Harry finally admitted he had feelings for me." Hermione stated with a dreamy look on her face. Cosette's insides clenched and then unclenched at this discovery, not knowing what to do with this new information.

"You and Harry, huh?" Cosette chuckled while raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione smiled, she just loved girl talk but wasn't particularly close to any other girls besides Ginny who was still sore over Harry and Hermione's blossoming relationship.

"Yeah but it's been awkward with Ron though. He admitted he had a bit of a crush on me after Harry and I decided to give this a try," Hermione looked kind of sad a she said this to her new friend. "Harry and I hope that having a new friend in our group this year will reduce the tension so Harry can try to become closer with him," Cosette nodded in agreement with her musings.

"Oh!" Hermione breathed, looking at Cosette's clock, it was 11:30 already! "We should head to bed, we have Herbology with the Ravenclaws in the morning, then we have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, then we eat lunch in the great hall, and last you have double divination or double arithmancy depending on what you chose to take," Hermione stated for the girl.

"I'm taking arithmancy for the double period," Cosette says and then thinks to add "Also Ancient Runes and Astronomy as my electives."

Hermione gasped and clapped her hands enthusiastically "ME TOO," Hermione nearly screams while hugging Cosette tightly "Harry and Ron only take the easy classes, it's going to be nice to have someone I actually like to sit with!" She exclaimed before making it across the room to her bed. Hermione had an open bed in her room and Cosette had taken up residency in it.

Cosette smiled before getting under her thick duvet, this was going to be a great year, and she could feel it

Cosette was sat in the library while Hermione searched for her favorite book so Cosette could read it. They had been tossing around their favorite books around for the last couple of hours they had been in the library. The library as Beauxbatons had more extravagantly decorated but this one held for more books and Cosette was ecstatic. She usually didn't read magical books as most of them weren't her taste and she preferred muggle fiction above all else, but she could definitely find _something_ she likes with the vast amount of books in this place.

A dark shadow was cast over Cosette as she started the foot long essay for potions about how to properly brew an antidote to poison. Cosette looked up with her lips slightly parted, her long straight hair falling over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy stood up Cosette, his arms hanging heavily at his sides, His short blond hair hung loosely around his face and his eyes were the color of the moon, she could almost see blue and silver flecks reflected back at. High color shone on Draco's pale cheeks; Draco glowed like he was standing in the moonlight, he looked ethereal like the Gods themselves had sent him to walk on the Earth among mere mortals.

Draco cleared his throat as he blinked, his eyes lashes fluttering across the tops of his high cheekbones. Cosette heart sputtered while she observed this beautiful creature in front of her. Cosette swallowed thickly, her mouth becoming very dry as she thought about what to say, slowly, dumbly. Cosette's palms had started to sweat profusely and she quickly wiped them on her robes in hopes Draco would not notice.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco mutters his voice spilling out slowly like honey, shocking them both from the silence that had occurred. Cosette blinks at Draco, trying to clear up her foggy mind to no avail. "Do you mind-"Draco cuts himself off taking a deep breath before starting again "Do you mind if I sit with you? I need to start my essay for Professor Snape also." Cosette's eyes flit around her trying to locate Hermione before nodding realizing she can't seem to locate her vocal cords.

Hermione smiled at the two from the shadows of the library clutching Hogwarts a History: Volume I and Volume II. Draco seemed enamored by Hermione's new friend. The expression on Draco's face reminded Hermione of the way she sometimes caught Harry looking at her.

Hermione took another moment to look at the couple before she joined them at the tabled starting on her own essay for Potions.

"Did you see how he looked at you?" Hermione asked as she turned over on her side making out Cosette's outline from across the room. Cosette shifter before turning over also

"Draco seemed…" Cosette trailed off trying to think of the correct word she was looking for "Hesitant when he approached me, like he was unsure of what he was doing," Cosette closed her eyes.

"He looked pretty taken with you actually, Cosette," Hermione replied back to the witch.

"Certainly not!" Cosette exclaimed making Hermione jump slightly "Draco's pursuing friendship and that's all." Hermione rolled her eyes before calling out a goodnight to her oblivious friend.

The only word Hermione knew to describe the situation between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor was of Japanese origin: Koi No Yokan meaning the sense that two people are going to fall in love; love is possible down the road.


	4. Fourth Year: Chapter three

Fourth Year: Chapter three

Every single student was buzzing with excitement as Halloween approached closer, but none more than Cosette Bellamy. Cosette had caught word that, Fleur Delacour, her one and only friend she had during her three years at Beauxbatons had been chosen as one of the prospective competitors to come with the headmistress to Hogwarts.

Cosette also really loved Halloween, and Professor McGonagall promised to give the student that could do a perfect cross-species transfiguration, a two weeks supply of their favorite sweets from Honey Dukes. Cosette had been practicing to cross a bird and a frog for the past two weeks, determined she would win her favorite treat. (Chocolate frogs, of course, as they are the superior sweet, though Draco didn't seem to agree with her on this fact when he was helping her practice in an empty classroom one afternoon.)

Hermione was also keen on winning this prize from the professor and figured she would be able to make the two week supply stretch for much longer than Cosette would be able to, though she admired the girls diligence when she practiced her transfiguration. Cosette was quite good, she had to admit. It seemed that Beauxbatons was advanced in most areas of magic that they taught there.

Cosette sat disappointedly in her transfiguration lesson, her lips pouting out slightly as she slumped in her chair. Draco was the first to try and succeed at the cross-species transfiguration much to her disappoint. Cosette had practiced extremely hard to get her beloved Chocolate frogs and now she was desperate for that fix of chocolate one only got from the superior sweet that was Chocolate Frogs.

Cosette's cheeks tinged pink as she realized what a petulant child she was being and over a stash of sweets at that! Hermione patted her hand before they joined the others in the Great Hall for lunch; Ron was the most visibly disappointed at Malfoy winning it before anyone else could try. Of course, Hermione reminded everyone that they did, in fact, have a Hogsmeade trip coming up in the next couple of weekends and they could all get their fixes in then!

Cosette was strolling the hallways after her lessons had finished for the evening, enjoying the nice breeze that that was coming into the castle. Finally, it was Halloween and she was overjoyed at seeing Fleur again after months of being away from each other.

* * *

Cosette felt a hand tug at her own from the darkness of the empty corridor she was passing. Cosette turned to face the person, grinning when she saw the tell-tale flash of Draco's white blond hair. "Draco," she whispered following him down the hallway until they were out of the view from the main corridor. Cosette sized the blond up as she tried to think about the motives he had for leading her here. Draco's eye's flashed with amusement as he took in the suspicious look in her cinnamon colored eyes- though the blue that she had in them was more prevalent today.

"I have something for you," Draco whispered lowly before reaching into his school bag to retrieve it.

Cosette's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her cheeks flushed lightly as she bit her lip waiting for whatever Draco was going to present her with. Something for her? Does this mean he does, in fact, have an interest in mudbloods, as he had referred to her today in front of his friends?

Hermione had gripped Cosette's hand tightly in her own when Draco and his cronies had cornered their little group in the area at the front of the Great Hall, though the exact quote, Draco had tauntingly spat at them was: "Oh look who it is, Scar-head, the blood traitor, and the filthy Mudbloods who aren't worth the dirt on my shoes." Cosette had cringed upon someone saying that word so freely, so full of the intent to hurt someone. She shook her head before returning to said arsehole in front of her.

"Oh, is that so? I thought I was worth no more than the dirt on your shoe?" Cosette asked calmly crossing her arms and stepping away from the slightly frazzled boy in front of her.

"Oh please, Cosette. I'm a pureblood, if word got around to my father or one of the other families that I was being nice to muggleborns I would be disowned." Draco seemed displeased with her reaction, though he still handed her the surprise he had for her hoping she would be pleased with it.

Cosette's eye lit up when she took in the packages of Chocolate Frogs in her hands, before her eyes traveled up questioningly to Draco's. He simply shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't go out of his way to please her. He did, in fact, go out of his way to please her. Chocolate Frogs were definitely not his favorite sweet. Though, Draco deemed it a worthy cause when his eyes took in the way the witch's spirits lifted. Draco did not know why it gave him such pleasure to have Cosette experience happiness at his own hand, but it did.

"Oh Draco," Cosette sighed out before meeting his eyes and smiling "Thank you." Draco nodded once before she walked off shifting uncomfortably at what just occurred. He felt the sudden need to give Cosette millions of gifts just to see her happy and to have her look into his eyes and smile so beautifully at him again.

Draco angrily shook his head before running his hand through his perfectly tousled hair.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way her new friend was chattering excitedly about the students from other schools coming. It was rather exciting, Hermione had to admit. Foreign students brought their own culture with them and it seemed like a wonderful learning activity.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands to silence the students from their chatter. "Today is a very special day, it's Halloween!" he chuckled quietly at his own joke before continuing with his introductory speech. Cosette held her breath not knowing for sure if her friend was actually coming to Hogwarts as a prospective competitor. "I would like to introduce Madame Olympe Maxime and the students from Beauxbatons Academy!" The students were thunderous in their welcoming of the girls. All of the houses were trying to stand up to see over one another, the boys scrambling to get a good look at these girls. Cosette saw Fleur immediately and began waving at her frantically as she floated by. Fleur's eyes widened in surprise and her face lit up in a contagious smile. She delicately waved at her friend, her eyes silently telling her that they needed to catch up later. Cosette nodded trying to hold back her grin as she sat back down next to Hermione. Cosette shifted in her seat adjusting the black V-neck she was wearing and adjusting the sleeves of her burgundy blazer she had on as she always did when she was anxious about something. Hermione was only jealous of one thing about her new friend, her immaculately style. Cosette always looked so well put together during their dinners in the great hall and on the weekends when you didn't have to wear your school robes.

"I would also like to introduce, Igor Karkaroff and the students from the Durmstrang institution!" Dumbledore led the polite applause that followed when the brooding bunch marched their way in. Cosette felt slightly overwhelmed and intimated as the foreign wizards eyed all of the Hogwarts students. "After you are all fed and watered, those of age will be able to submit their names to compete in the triwizard tournament!" And with that last statement a feast appeared on the table in front of the ravenous students.

Cosette waited silently for Fleur to immerge from the Great Hall. Hermione waited by her insisting that Fleur get introduced to another Hogwarts student so she wouldn't feel so intimidated at their school. When Fleur walked out of the grand doors her eyes became glossy as she took in her long lost friend. The two embraced each other for a long time before they stepped back to communicate for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Where have you been?" Fleur asked her in a lilting French accent. Cosette's shoulders slumped at her friend's inquiry. Hermione looked on at the pair rather curious as to why Cosette was here.

"My parents became uncomfortable at the talk surrounding muggleborns at Beauxbatons, Fleur. Madame Maxime even agreed that they would indeed be slowly putting muggleborns into the other wizarding schools." Cosette seemed defeated looking upon her friend.

"Why, Zat iz terrible!" Fleur exclaimed before embracing Cosette again. "But you are not zee only one who has left zis year." Cosette was puzzled at this news. So, others were getting a head start at transferring also?

"Fleur, this Hermione," Cosette said remembering her friend that was standing next to her. Fleur seemed delighted to meet someone new so early on in her stay here at Hogwarts.

"Hello, I hope we will be able to be come close friends zis year?" Fleur said in a questioning tone.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Yes, I hope we will too! Though, I think we will have no problem when we have Cosette in common!"

Cosette sighed in relief at her two closest friends getting along so well. The three decided that Fleur would be able to meet up with them before lessons would start so that they could eat with each other in the morning.

Fleur and Cosette parted reluctantly, sad that they could not see each other more that day. Hermione and Cosette walked back to Gryffindor tower discussing the brooding boys from Durmstrang.

Students from all three schools had eagerly submitted their names for the dangerous tournament the minute Dumbledore announced that the students should start heading for bed. Cosette found it slightly unnerving how much Mad-eye Moody was concentrating on the Goblet before they had started to take their leave from the Great Hall.

A/N: Draco is completely enamored once again. I promise the reason will become clear soon, though it could easily be figured out as I've mentioned it before! Thank you for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed or have any advice that could help me while writing or if your need any clarification.


	5. Fourth Year: Chapter four

Fourth Year: Chapter four

A/N: I skewed the timeline by a day, I hope that's okay, but Halloween is one of Cosette's favorite holidays in this story and I didn't want to ruin it for her you know? Hope you like it! Please leave a review!

Cosette could tell that Fleur was weirdly nervous about the selection of the champions that would be happening at dinner later today. She was extremely jittery about having entered into the competition wondering how dangerous it would actually be.

"It'll be okay Fleur," Hermione said in an attempt at soothing voice "The ministry has considered the safety of the champions when doing each task!" Hermione's attempt turned out to be fruitless those as Fleur's delicate features were still scrunched up in worry.

"You were always the best in your, Fleur, there is no need to worry," Cosette said draping her hand across her oldest friends elbow in a comforting gesture.

"I hope zee goblet will make zee best decision for choosing zee champions," Fleur mumbled out in an exasperated voice. Hermione and Cosette shared a look of bewilderment trying to comfort Fleur sufficiently.

Cosette felt sick sitting in the Great Hall that night trying to force food into her mouth as to not look suspicious. Fleur was so distraught at the prospect of being chosen as champion that she had started to throw up by midday.

Hermione swore she saw Cosette's face turned a delicate shade of green when Dumbledore flicked away the feast in front of them. He stood gracefully, casting a sonorus charm on himself before he began without speaking.

"Without further ado, we will let the Goblet of Fire choose the champions from our three very fine schools. When they are chosen, they shall follow their respective headmaster or headmistress where the tournament will be further explained to them." Dumbledore's eyes slid around taking in all of the students before the Goblet roared to life. Dumbledore gracefully caught a small piece of parchment that was charred around the edges. Everyone watched with bated breath as his blue eyes slid over the parchment he held.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he paused, Cosette saw everyone lean forward in anticipation "Is Victor Krum!" Cosette stared at the tall, dark haired, thick brow wizard as he approached his intimidating headmaster who led him out of sight.

Cosette knew what schools champion would be announced next, and he stomach did nervous flips for her friend "The champion for Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour" Cosette let out an audible gasp as her silver haired friend glided towards her head mistress, her hands visibly shaken. Hermione's face crumpled as she glanced at Cosette feeling fear for their friend, knowing she must be terrified. Fleur disappeared the same way Krum had.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Digory!" Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands as the fire in the Goblet died down again. "Now that the selection of the champions is sorted you all may…" Dumbledore trailed off when the Goblet burst with flames again. His hand stuck out and caught the small piece of parchment that flew out. He looked hard at parchment, blinking at it seemingly unsure of what it said.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his twinkling blue eyes roaming over the Gryffindor table. Harry looked taken aback when the headmaster called his name. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide and her lips trembling. Cosette took in her new friend, her stomach dropping at the bewilderment in his pale face. People started whispering all around the Great Hall. Cosette turned towards Dumbledore again looking behind him where Mad-eye sat with a self-satisfied smirk spread across his face, his good eye twinkling evilly. "Harry Potter!" The headmasters voiced boomed out again quivering with anger. Cosette could see Harry trembling as Hermione pushed him towards Dumbledore who began to ask for him a third time. Dumbledore disappeared with Harry and Cedric the same the others had gone.

Hermione worried endlessly while her beloved was gone, as she paced the common room relentlessly. "Harry should be back now don't you think?" Hermione was breathless with worry about what her boyfriend may have done or not have done. Cosette frowned and nodded to try to appease her friends.

"Did you guys see Mad-eye?" she asked thinking of his face again, how gleeful he looked at the extra piece of parchment flew from the Goblet.

"No." Ron and Hermione both stated, staring at Cosette questioningly.

"He looked odd, almost gleeful that Harry's name had been called," said Cosette pondering a bit more as to what he was up to.

"He always looks odd, wouldn't you reckon?" Ron said staring at Cosette blankly "What with all his injuries from being an auror and that magical eye" Ron shuttered thinking about it before taking his seat by the fire again.

They all sat staring into fire trying to think of why that blasted Goblet would spit out Harry's name in the first place. Hermione seemed ready to resume her pacing when the sound of the portrait swinging open startled them all. His untidy black hair was the first thing they could see as Harry stepped over the threshold. Hermione rushed towards him instantly throwing her arms around him and muttering something along the lines of "We were so worried, what happened?"

Harry put his arm around her waist and led her forward sagging in a chair besides Ron and Cosette pulling Hermione to sit next to him. "I have to compete in the Triwizard tournament," he said reluctantly.

"What? What do you mean Harry?" Cosette asked peering into his moss colored eyes.

"After Dumbledore and the other headmasters had a go at accusing me of voluntarily submitting my name to the Goblet they realized I was no bound by a magical contract to compete in the three tasks," Hermione squeezed his arm as he said this, scared of what could happen to him.

"How did your name end up there in the first place?" Ron asked angrily, "How could you not tell me!" he exclaimed. Cosette looked at him pointedly surprised by what he just said.

"I wasn't the one who put it in! It's impossible for me to have done it at all!" Harry hissed sharply.

"Well, then who put it there then? You're the only one who would want to have your own name in the Goblet to compete!" Ron stood and marched up to the boys dorms without another word.

"It's Mad-eye, I'm telling you, you didn't see the look on his face when Harry's name was called," Cosette said resolutely facing the other two straight on to better gauge their reactions.


	6. Fourth Year: Chapter five

Fourth Year: Chapter five

A/N: First I would like to thank all of my really nice reviewers! Madison (sorry you weren't mentioned in the last update, I already had that doc loaded on my account) that was very nice of you to say and I really appreciate you taking time to review! I would also like to thank mommlee963 and spamwhich for the nice, encouraging reviews you have left! Also to 'Guest' if you're reading this, I concede with your point as I am a new writer and still getting used to writing and thinking up Cosette's backstory/ personality as it's kind of…weird? I don't know how to explain it. This chapter will probably help put Cosette more into perspective for you all. Her Mary-sueness, in reference to Draco, will be explained in chapter ten (as of right now, I'm still working on my outline of events that need to happen) though if look back you would already know what it is. Thank you for reviewing none the less, maybe you could give me some advice on how to better Cosette's character? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I've had this scene in my head for a long time and I kind of really love Cosette in this particular chapter? Tell me what you think!

Cosette, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were slowly making their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, (Cosette more slowly than the others, possibly due to a deep seeded hatred she had for Mad-eye because of how mean he always was.) Cosette was not one to like when people growled at, like literally growled, her. The closer the foursome got the more Cosette's shoulders sagged with defeat at what would, predictably, be another lesson where he insulted the whole lot of them. They walked through the door and Cosette tried to avoid looking at most of the Slytherin's that were scattered throughout the back rows already. Mad-eye was sifting through some papers as he waited for the last minute stragglers to come in (they were usually the last ones in so technically he was just waiting for them to sit down.) Hermione and Cosette took a seat in the front row by Neville while Ron and Harry were a couple rows back talking in hushed tones to each other.

"Today, we will be discussing unforgivable curses," Mad-eye's eyes swept over them as if gauging the reaction the class would have to this news. Cosette and Hermione made eye contact as if to silently say to each other _'Is this necessary in their fourth year to learn?'_ he continued ,none the less, a small smirk gracing his face at their discomfort "Does anyone know what they are?" Cosette looked at Hermione expectantly though she made no move to answer the question he had just posed.

"No one?" He asked as he levitated a spindly legged spider out of a jar. "Let's start with the imperius curse, when cast this will put the person in complete control of the witch or wizard who cast it, this is the least dangerous the unforgivable curses as it is the only one that the person it is cast on can stop. If they exercise enough control over their mind they can overcome it. For example" Mad-eye pointed his wand at the spider on his desk "Imperio" he muttered "You could make them dance," with a tiny twitch of his wand the spider was dancing around the room compliantly. "You could make them drown themselves," He perched the helpless spider precariously on the edge of a glass filled with water, before releasing it from his control.

"The next one, the Cruciatus curse, could you tell me what this curse does Longbottom?" Mad-eye sneered at the red faced dark haired boy sitting in front of him. Before Cosette even thought about what she was doing she was out of her chair with her hands splayed across the cool table staring at this crazed man dangerously. "Stop it now," she nearly growled. Hermione thought that she saw something flash in her eyes, something dangerous, something not human. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"Stop what? I'm just teaching about curses," Mad-eye replied and then added, almost as if he was curious "Do they make you uncomfortable, Miss Bellamy," This time Cosette tried to keep her cool, letting a smirk slide onto her thin lips.

"Does it bother me? Oh no, you see, I have very loose moral obligations that would make it easy for to justify using these curses on someone," Mad-eye raised his eyebrows as this slipped out of her mouth, surprised. "No, what bothers me is when arrogant, egotistical Professors try to bully reluctant, unassured pupils into submission," she hissed out, narrowing her whiskey blue eyes at him.

"And since you have such a seemingly fuzzy idea of your morals, Miss Bellamy, what unforgivable would you use to put this so called 'arrogant, egotistical professor' in his place, if you could?" Mad-eye was challenging her, to see if she would rise to his question, to see if she actually knew anything about unforgivables like she was alluding to. Cosette pursed her lips, pretending to give the question some thought, though she already knew exactly what curse she was going to answer.

"I think," she drawled slowly, like answering was beneath her, though her eyes piercing into his betrayed how she really felt "the Avada Kedavra would do just nicely," he looked taken aback by her smooth words and many of the other students gasped at what she had just implied.

"But Cosette, that's the killing curse," Hermione whisper-screamed at her, Hermione reminded her exactly like what her mother looked like when she was cross with Cosette. Cosette glanced at her friend before turning back to Mad-eye her odd eyes boring into his before she continued.

"Exactly," She said resolutely, her voice traveling through the silence that had fallen throughout the classroom. Cosette took her seat once more, folding her hands and looking back at Mad-eye as if willing him to continue with the previous lesson, challenging him. He blinked at her before his face seemed to droop with defeat.

"Well, I guess you can read chapter nine in your textbooks for the rest of the lesson," Mad-eye said quietly still eyeing her. Cosette nodded happily before digging in her bag to retrieve it. Neville caught her eye before smiling at her thankfully, Cosette smiled back before she turned back to her work.

* * *

"That was brilliant, Cosette, really brilliant," Ron said through a mouth full of food later that evening. Cosette smiled smugly.

"I'm not sure if brilliant is the right word," Hermione threw back "Stupid is more like." Cosette rolled her eyes. "No don't give me that look, Cosette; you know that was a stupid thing to do, saying stuff like that to a professor." Harry shrugged at Hermione's side giving Cosette a look that said _'Brilliant is the right word.'_

"I don't care if he's a professor! He deserved it. He was basically taunting us all to say something, so I did! And what do you know? I put that arsehole is his rightful place!" Cosette hissed. Hermione huffed indignantly before looking at Harry and Ron to back her up.

"_Well_?" Hermione asked them.

"Well, what? What she said is true, he deserved it. It was bloody brilliant too, if I'm being honest…" Ron trailed off to go back to his dinner.

* * *

"You're crazy," Draco told her later at their usually study sessions in the library.

"Crazy loyal, I think is what you meant," She replied back smugly.

"No, just crazy"

Cosette rolled her eyes before flipping the page of her textbook, "You realize he could have given you a whole year of detention for that or could have expelled you," Draco questioned softly.

Cosette sighed "Why would he have done that?" she asked trying to humor him.

"You basically threatened his life!" Draco practically shouted, his eyebrows shooting into the cover of his bangs.

"Well, he didn't so everything's fine, it's all done and over with now," Cosette tried to focus on her homework while Draco stared at her like she had a third head. He shook his head before persisting, even though she clearly wanted to change the subject.

"You need to be more careful," he said fixing her with a cross look.

"Okay, I will be."

"Promise?"

"I Promise, Draco"

"Why do you care so much?" Cosette asked petulantly a few minutes later.

"You're my _friend_," Draco said, his, ocean after a storm, colored eyes bulging. Cosette swore she heard him putting extra emphasis on the word friends, as if he was testing it her presence. Cosette eyes the top of his head resentfully as he bent over his work.

"Yeah, _Friends_," she muttered.

Just friends with Draco? That seemed like an impossible concept to Cosette.

_'Well he does have Pansy,'_ she thought spitefully, she fixed the top of his head with a glare before returning to her work.

A/N: I forgot to ask up there: Has anyone read Landline by Rainbow Rowell because it's absolutely beautiful and you should. If you have, we should discuss it!


	7. Fourth Year: Chapter six

Fourth Year: Chapter six

A/N: Hope you like this update, please keep reviewing they mean a lot! Thank you for reading!

The next few days for Harry were absolute chaos for him and his three friends. Even though Cosette hadn't been with their group for that long people still bombarded her with questions about whether or not Potter somehow got around the rules. Of course, Cosette is the wrong person to be asking. Though she was making friends with the other two, she was closest to Hermione, who would be an obviously better choice to direct questions about Harry to. None the less, none of them could escape these inquires; not in the corridors, not in class, and definitely not in their own common room. The four had taken to hiding out in the boys dormitories during their down time.

One night out of the blue when it was just Harry, Hermione, and Cosette up in the boys dormitory Hermione gave the first piece of good advice since Harry had been entered into this godforsaken tournament.

"Have you written to Sirius?" Hermione wondered aloud, after turning the page on their transfiguration reading that McGonagall had assigned that afternoon. Cosette looked between the two, her thick dark eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Sirius? That name definitely did not ring a bell. Harry looked startled too for he did not answer his girlfriend's question right away.

"No, I haven't and I know I should but I have no way of getting it to him."

"What do you mean no way to get it to him? You have Hedwig for Merlin's sake," Hermione replied back while Harry ran his fingers through his already unruly black hair.

"He said not to use Hedwig anymore," Harry sighed looking admittedly defeated at this fact.

"You could use Ron's owl…" Hermione said back before trailing off. Harry's look told her everything. Ron and he were in a rough spot right now. Ron thought he wanted eternal glory that one would have if they won. Of course, Cosette thought that was kind of a dumb reason for Harry to enter a dangerous competition for. He already had enough eternal glory to last him a life time from defeating Voldemort, why would he want or _need_ more? Hermione, Harry, and Cosette all tried to remind Ron of this fact but he refused to listen to reason. 'He needed a little more time to get used to the idea of his best friend being put into life threatening situations.' This was perfectly reasonable to Cosette, though Harry thought Ron was being thick about the whole thing. It wasn't like Harry to do this! All of this meant, of course, using Pigwidgeon was out of the question.

"Well, just use a school owl; don't give me that look Harry! You need to write Sirius and tell him about this now, he would want to know!" Hermione blustered on sending Harry a reproachful glare when he tried to interrupt her.

"Okay! I'll write it out now!"

"I just have one question," Cosette said when she found it safe to talk to the two again "Who exactly is Sirius? His name isn't ringing any bells."

"Oh…it's a complicated story, he's my godfather is all," Harry replied back. He couldn't tell Cosette the whole story yet, not when he had only known her for a couple of months.

Cosette shrugged content with his vague answer before saying "If he's your family, he definitely needs to know. If something like this happened to me I would have to my Mum and Dad, even though they're muggles." Then after giving it some extra thought she added cautiously "You should tell him about how Moody was acting weird that night."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation "Oh just drop it, Cosette, he wasn't acting weird at all!"

* * *

The next morning Cosette sat under a large tree on the grounds waiting for Hermione and Harry to come back from their trip to Owlery. Cosette was sat finishing up last minute homework (Hermione always lectured her when she did this, but Cosette always thought better doing it closer to when it was do) Cosette turned when she heard Draco's voice drawl out to someone walking towards where she was sitting.

Hermione and Harry stopped feet away from where she was sitting when confronted by Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. Cosette assumed that Draco and his cronies were mocking Harry for his involvement in the tournament but couldn't exactly hear what was being said back and forth. That was until she heard something along the lines of "…I bet you wouldn't last ten minutes into the first task." Cosette scrambled up, heat rising to her cheeks giving away her anger. How could he do this to her friends? He knows this isn't acceptable!

Cosette was met halfway to her destination by Hermione and Harry; the former shook her head and continued on to their first lesson that day. She still couldn't get over how stuck up he was in front of other people and so sweet to her.

It seemed the longer the news about Harry settled with the students at Hogwarts the worse things got for all of those involved with him. The Hufflepuff's, the kind Hufflepuffs, had taken to icing them out. (So had Ron, he still hadn't come to see the logical reasoning of the situation)

Harry, Hermione, and Cosette were walking towards Hadgrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Draco and his Cronies confronted them again. They had been receiving glares all throughout their journey to their lessons but no one had mustered the courage to confront them yet. _Of course_ it had to be Draco who finally did.

Draco smirked before raising his sleeve to polish something pinned to his robes. "Do you like them Potter?" he asked with a malevolent gleam in his grey eyes. All three of their eyes traveled down to a button that seemed to adorn all of their robes now that they had taken notice of them. In large red letters the words 'support CEDRIC DIGGORY- the REAL Hogwarts champion' There was a long beat of silence before he continued "Do you three like them? That's not the only thing they can do either, look!" He said in mock excitement before pressing one of his long pale fingers into the gleaming button. It went blank before new words flashed on to it, this time in green lettering 'POTTER STINKS' they read. Cosette tried to not let her feelings flash on her face and betray her. She could barely contain the fury she felt for this man, no boy, standing before her.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy," Cosette sneered before shoving her shoulder into his while she parted through his 'friends' she hoped it left a bruise. The other two did not follow her though.

"You're so funny Malfoy," Hermione sneered "So _witty_." Cosette could see the heat rising up Harry's neck and to his cheeks displaying his obvious embarrassment.

"Would you like one, Granger?" He said extending his hand out to her with an extra button gleaming in it "But don't touch my hand, you see, I've just washed it and I don't want a mudblood sliming it up," he smirked down at Cosette's bushy haired friend. Cosette had no clue who actually threw the first hex at who but the chaos settled down in minutes when Professor Snape found a duel going on in front of his classroom.

"Potter attacked me out of nowhere, Sir!" Draco blurted out before anyone can speak. Cosette saw Hermione trying to edge her way out of the crowd as Snape lectured Harry about Dueling.

"And what happened to you, Ms. Granger?" Snape spoke slowly and purposefully.

Her hand came down from her face though everyone could see her teeth past her chin before it did. Cosette stepped instantly toward her friend and grabbed her arm to get her out of this situation as fast as she could. "I'm just going to take Hermione to the Hospital wing now, Professor," she said before steering her out the crowd and towards safety.

* * *

"I can't believe you would be this despicable!" Cosette whispered threateningly after cornering Draco in a deserted classroom.

"Despicable about what? What are you even talking about?"

"To my friends! Don't tell you're daft enough not to realize I would be mad after the stunts you pulled!" She threw back her voice rising steadily.

"Just because I tolerate you, doesn't mean I tolerate those Gryffindor scum," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Cosette took a step back stunned "Tolerate? Oh, you just tolerate me?" she yelled her vision becoming blurry.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said impatiently.

"That's exactly what you meant!" she stayed silent for a moment for continuing "and newsflash I'm also Gryffindor scum, or did you forget?"

"You're not like them!"

"Aren't I though? I'm a Gryffindor and I'm a disgusting _mudblood," _Cosette snarled "I'm just like them. Brave and loyal, but not to you anymore, not ever after what you've don't to my friends. My _only _friends." Cosette turned before Draco could make another stupid remark.

Why did she ever think he could be different? He was a _Slytherin_ after all, and they could obviously not be trusted with ones feelings.


	8. Fourth Year: Chapter seven

Fourth Year: Chapter seven

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the awesome reviews! Please keep commenting, it means a lot! See you next update!

Hermione and Cosette were considerably surprised when Harry revealed to them the first task. Dragons? Cosette thought that would be the first thing the Department of Magical Games and Sports would want to avoid. That seemed like the perfect task to get one of the champions killed in!

The three of them didn't have a clue at how to begin helping Harry to prepare for the first task at all. How do you even defeat a dragon (If that's even what you were supposed to do?)

Hermione had Harry practicing basic defensive magic while Cosette scoured the library for something that could help him not die.

Cosette heard a throat clear a few feet to the right of where she was standing but contently ignored it, already knowing who it would belong to. Draco had tried this particular tactic, among others, many times over the past couple of days in attempt to deem Cosette's attention. Finally, Cosette turned and faced him, really faced him, in what felt like a year. Avoiding eye contact with such a penetrating stare all the time was hard work.

"And what do you want?" Cosette asked the blond briskly, her nose turned up in the air with unflattering red blotches on her faces she tried to confidently stare him down.

"I have something that might help you…" Draco trailed off while trying to read the odd expression that graced her usually pretty features. "For Potter," he continued.

Cosette tried to contain the gasp that was about to escape her parted lips in surprise, and did so, barely. "Oh? For Scar-Head? What could you have that would help someone you despise so much?" Cosette asked him nonchalantly with a challenging edge to her voice.

Draco's long fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to gain composer over his emotions. It would do no good to let this particular witch see how she affected him. "I heard Moody talking, after Defense one day; he was saying that he hoped that some of the champions realized they could use summoning charms to get through the first task."

Cosette pondered this for a moment. Moody? She completely distrusted him and wasn't sure if this advice could actually be reliable to them. "Moody was saying this?" She asked completely forgetting her animosity towards Draco for a moment.

"Yes, he was talking to another professor, I'm not sure who."

"Well, thanks I guess, knowing Moody it's probably not allowed anyway though…" She replied back to him. Cosette slowing backed away from the tension that was slowing starting to fill the already stuffy library air.

Cosette knew that Draco probably thought that this would get him completely back on her good side. It might help a little, but not completely. How could she be friends with someone that hated her and her closest confidants? She raced back to Gryffindor tower to tell Hermione and Harry of what she had learned hoping that Hermione would have enough time to review the rules to make sure summoning charms would be legal in the tournament.

* * *

"Actually, Cosette, you _can_ use spells like the summoning charms in the tasks. It even says in here you can fly during the tasks if a broom is called for." Hermione said her eyes slightly glazed over from all the rules she had to read before coming across this particular one.

"Well, what am I supposed to summon exactly?" Harry asked the two bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something like a sleeping draught or something," Cosette asked dumbly hopeful.

"No, how would you get the dragon to take it in the first place? Plus, that's almost definitely against the rules," Hermione informed them when Harry had started to sit forward in his seat hopefully.

The three thought for a few more moments before Hermione jumped up in excitement. "Harry!" The bushy haired girl exclaimed. "Ludo Bagman said that you could fly in the first task, just that you couldn't have a broom on you."

Harry considered this slightly perplexed before Hermione jumped in again not waiting for his reply "Well isn't it obvious?" Hermione ask the two. Cosette wasn't sure what was supposed to be obvious to them at that point, her brain was so jumbled at the hours they had spent sorting through the rule book. "You use a summoning charm to get your broom down to the part of the grounds where the first task is being performed!" The other two jumped up immediately, sharing her excitement similarly to how she had a couple of minutes ago.

"That's brilliant Hermione! You would be able to teach me one though, right?" Harry asked her sheepishly, though; both already knew that she would.

* * *

Hermione, Cosette, and even Ron (Who seemed to have come of his high horse and start talking to Harry again recently) watched anxiously as Harry valiantly tried to save the Golden Egg from the Hungarian Horntail dragon. He seemed to fly everywhere around the pitch except where his beloved ones could see if he was clearly injured or not. Victorious , Harry, finally descended from the clouds greeted by tons of his fellows peers (almost) all of who were glad that he ventured out of the first task alive.

* * *

"So," Hermione asked from her bed across the room later that night.

"So, What?" Cosette replied, utterly exhausted from the day's events and her ever present anger at Draco.

"Have you heard about the Yule Ball, that will happen during the winter Holidays?" Cosette could see Hermione twirling a piece of her curly hair as this question fluttered out of her mouth.

"No," she replied truthfully wondering where this was going.

"Well the name is obvious, but I read that usually students bring a date, I was wondering who you would be bringing?" Cosette thought to her limited interaction with the male population at Hogwarts, other than her dropping her quill and Vicktor Krum picking it up, she hadn't talked to any interesting boys. (unless, of course, you counted the ones that hated her)

"No one, I would think."

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked shifting under duvet.

"He's probably bringing Parkinson, I suppose," Cosette uttered bitterly.

Hermione never replied and Cosette thought she probably drifted off to sleep following the obvious end of their conversation. She stayed up late that night, thinking bitterly of how he had to ruin everything good that the two had going for them. _They_ could be going to the ball together, and she wouldn't be stuck going alone watching him twirl and dip Parkinson all night long.


End file.
